Nicole Scherzinger
'''Nicole Scherzinger ist eine US-amerikanische Tänzerin, Sängerin und auch Schauspielerin. In How I Met Your Mother hat sie einen Gastauftritt als Jessica Glitter.' Leben & Karriere Leben Sie wurde in Honolulu, Hawaii, geboren und ist russischer, hawaiischer und philippinischer Herkunft. Nachdem ihre Mutter, Rosemary, sich von ihrem philippinischen Freund trennte, zog sie mit ihren beiden Kindern, Nicole und Keʻala, nach Louisville in Kentucky, denn ihr neuer Freund, der deutsch-amerikanische Soldat Gary Scherzinger, wurde dorthin versetzt. Nicole war sich damals schon sicher, Sängerin zu werden, bezeichnete das aber als schwierige Zeit. Für sie war das Singen eine Möglichkeit, ihre Schüchternheit zu überwinden und Gefühle zu zeigen. Dazu nahm sie während ihrer Schulzeit Schauspielunterricht. Ihr erstes großes Stück hatte sie im ''Louisville Actors Theater. Nach der Schule studierte sie Schauspielerei und Tanz, und um sich dabei ein bisschen extra Geld zu verdienen, nahm sie kleinere Jobs als Model an. Als Travis Meeks von der Rockband Days of the New''eine Sängerin suchte, nahm sie mit ihm ein paar Demos auf, entschied sich aber dann zurück an die Uni zu gehen. Dann hörte der Produzent Scott Litt ihre Demobänder und lud sie nach Los Angeles ein, um mit der Band deren zweites Album aufzunehmen. Nach der Tour der Band arbeitete Nicole an ihrer eigenen Musik. Sie war von Mai 2008 bis Oktober 2011 mit dem Formel-1''-Weltmeister Lewis Hamilton zusammen, von dem sie aber im Februar 2010 kurz getrennt war. Karriereanfänge 2001 bewarb sie sich bei der amerikanischen Version von'' Popstars'', wobei sie dann ein Teil der Siegerband Eden’s Crush wurde. Dem Debütalbum'' Popstars,'' welches sehr erfolgreich war, folgte eine Tour mit ’N Sync und Jessica Simpson. Nach mangelndem Erfolg löste sich die Band 2002 wieder auf. Pussycat Dolls und Solokarriere Nach der Auflösung von Eden's Crush widmete sie sich wieder der Arbeit an ihrer Solokarriere. Durch eine Freundin, die ebenfalls ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Band war, erfuhr sie im Jahr 2003 dass das Tanzensemble Pussycat Dolls eine Leadsängerin sucht. Nicole besuchte ein Vorsingen und wurde so die neue Leadsängerin. Nach dem erfolgreichen Album PCD und der folgenden Welttournee arbeiteten die'' Pussycat Dolls'' am 2. Album, Doll Domination. Es wurde 2008 veröffentlicht und Nicole Scherzinger ist das einzige Bandmitglied, das aktiv an den Songs der Gruppe mitschreibt. Nachdem einige Mitglieder die Band verlassen hatten verkündete auch Nicole 2010 ihren Austritt aus der Band. Auch während ihrer Arbeit mit den Pussycat Dolls arbeitete sie aktiv an ihrer Solokarriere, wo sie unter anderem Hilfe von den Produzenten Bryan Michael Cox, Scott Storch, Sean Garrett, Timbaland, Polow Da Don, Pharrell und Akon hatte. Im März 2007 gab sie bekannt dass ihr erstes Soloalbum Her Name Is Nicole heißen wird und im November 2007 in Deutschland veröffentlicht werden soll. Die Plattenfirma entschied sich, noch zwei weitere Songs auf das Album zu bringen und verschon den Termin so auf Februar/März 2008. Die erste Auskopplung sollte der Song Whatever U Like werden, doch die Plattenfirma entschied sich für Baby Love. Die Single erschien am 2. November 2007 in Deutschland. Bei den Europe Music Awards trat sie, als Weltpremiere, mit will.i.am auf und performte Baby Love. Diesen Song trug sie auch am 3. November bei Schlag den Raab vor. Nach der Veröffentlichung dieses Songs unterbrach sie die Arbeiten an ihrem nächsten Soloalbum, um das zweite Album der Pussycat Dolls aufzunehmen. Während der ersten und zweiten Staffel war sie Jurorin der amerikanischen A-cappella-Show The Sing-Off. ''Anfang des Jahres 2010 wurde bekannt, dass sie bei der 10. Staffel von ''Dancing With The Stars ''dabei sein wird. Die Show gewann sie 2010, in der britischen Show ''X-Factor ''nahm sie dann den Platz von Cheryl Cole in der Jury ein, die an Malaria erkrankt war. Sie spielte auch im Musical ''Rent mit, wobei auch Vanessa Hudgens mitwirkte. Inszeniert wurde das Musical von Neil Patrick Harris. Am 14. Oktober 2010 wurde dann ihr neuer Song Posion ''auf ihrer Homepage veröffentlicht. Das 2. Lied aus dem Album, Don't Hold Your Breath'', erschien eine Woche vor dem Album Killer Love im März 2011 in Großbritannien. Das war ihr erfolgreichster Song, denn er stieg in Großbritannien auf Platz eins und in Irland auf Platz vier ein. Ursprünglich war das Stück für Timbalands zweites Album geplant, eingesungen und geschrieben von Keri Hilson. Der Song schaffte es aus unbekannten Gründen nicht aufs Album. Für ihr neues Album wollte sie mit Plan B einen Song aufnehmen. Für das im November 2010 erschienene Remake zum Videospiel Goldeneye 007 für die Wii und Nintendo DS singt Nicole den Titelsong. Zusammen mit Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul und L.A. Reid sitzt sie in der Jury für die amerikanische Version von X-Factor. Diskographie Alben *2011: Killer Love Solo-Singles *2007: Whatever U Like (featuring T.I.) *2007: Baby Love (featuring will.i.am) *2007: Supervillain *2007: Puakenikeni *2010: Poison *2011: Don’t Hold Your Breath *2011: Right There (featuring 50 Cent) *2011: Wet Singles als Gastmusikerin *2006: Lie about Us (mit Avant) *2006: Come to Me (mit Diddy) *2008: Scream (mit Timbaland & Keri Hilson) *2009: Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (mit A. R. Rahman und Pussycat Dolls) *2010: We Are the World 25 for Haiti (als Artists for Haiti) *2010: Heartbeat (mit Enrique Iglesias) *2011: Coconut Tree (mit Mohombi) Weiteres *2001: I Saw You; I’m Getting There (aus Love’s a Woman’s Game) *2003: Breakfast in Bed (aus 50 erste Dates – Soundtrack) *2005: If U Can’t Dance (mit Will Smith, aus Lost & Found) *2005: Supa Hypnotic; Don’t Ask Her That (mit Shaggy, aus Clothes Drop) *2006: Il mio miracolo (You Are My Miracle) (mit Vittorio Grigolo, aus Vittorio) *2007: Winning Women (mit Rihanna) *2007: Papi Lover (mit Daddy Yankee) *2007: Fire (mit 50 Cent, aus Curtis) *2010: Baby Can’t Drive (mit Slash aus Slash) *2010: Cold (produziert von Dave Audé) *2010: Nobody Can Change Me *2011: Guns & Roses Filmographie *2001: Sabrina - total verhext! *2002: What’s Up, Dad? *2003: Love Don't Cost a Thing *2003: Chasing Papi *2005: Be Cool *2009: Big Time Rush *'2010: How I Met Your Mother' *2012: Men In Black III Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 6 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller